Manifested ch 13 The Awakening
by Statrux
Summary: Its pay back time!They cant hide from us any more and we are coming for them." Stuart and his friends are on there way to kick some ass but do they really know whats in store, Stuart has lost a friend already.What will happen if it happens again?


Chapter thirteen the awakening

Chapter Thirteen: The Awakening

We hadn't had time in the Pride Land for Sora to fill us in on what was he was doing while we were separated. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been looking at the previous worlds we had gone to, but when they went to Mickey's Kingdom again they were told to go get us by Mickey. Then Mickey and the rest of the people would meet us in Twilight Town when we finished there.

We passed by the smoldering black rock that was Halloween town witch made us angry than ever before. We arrived at Twilight Town and made are way to the computer room as fast as we could. We found Cid, Squall, Yuffie, and even Cloud waiting for us in the small room.

"Finally you guys made it."

Squall said coolly.

"You took sweet time too, didn't ya?"

Cid said turning around in the computer chair.

"You took so long Riku and the King decided to go on ahead to scout the place out."

Cid went on.

"They told us to wait here for you guys and go find them soon as you got here so lets vamoose."

Yuffie said as she hoped down from the counter top.

"Ok."

I said as we all ran through the portal into the World that Never Was, except for Cid who stayed behind to operate the controls. We arrived into a darker and more foreboding version of the World that Never Was. The ground was coated in a thick black fog that hovered around your ankles, as if it was trying to swallow you up. We all ran out of the alley to see a beam of light shooting from the castle directly at Kingdom Hearts. But no sooner had we seen it than the bases of the light came a huge explosion.

"What was that?"

Yuffie said as the ground shook from the explosion.

"I don't know, but we better go check it out because you know Riku and the king had to have something to do with it."

Sora said as he and the rest of us started to run towards the castle. We ran to the place were Riku had fought Roxas when we were stopped by the sight of Zephon and Duma.

"So it seems you have arrived. Good, now we can end this little game and free ourselves, but what's this? You brought some tagalongs with you, now we can't have that, can we?"

Zephon said as he summoned dozens of heartless that stood at attention like solders.

"Who are you calling tagalong?"

Sora said angrily, but was completely ignored.

"I'm guessing you have come here to give up."

Duma said.

"You wish. Why would we give up to some losers like you?"

I said mockingly.

"What did you just say, you little whelp?"

Duma said with his eyes filed with rage but before he moved to attack us Zephon placed a hand on his shoulder and said

"Calm your self Duma. There is no need to become flustered now. All we want is you three if you can make it to the top, you will get the honor of being killed by us. But like I said, that is only if you can make it to us. Good luck. Oh, yes don't bother trying to leave because it is our world now. So you're stuck here until you destroy us or we are no longer here."

And with that they disappeared into the black mist. The Heartless they summoned leaped from there spots straight at us. But with on swipe of theirs blades, Squall and Cloud destroyed them all.

"You guys go ahead, we will fight them off here as long as we can."

Yuffie said as she threw her boomerang through some of the newly spawned Heartless. Sora started to run to the castle, closely followed by Midna, Tyler, Donald and Goofy. But instead of running, I pulled out Eb and Iv and started firing at the Heartless as I slowly walked backwards, not wanting to leave them behind.

"Startux, you have to go. We can handle things here."

Squall said as he cut away at the steadily increasing number of heartless. "It's time we helped you guys out, now go!" Cloud said as he jumped into the swarming heartless cutting them away with a wide swing.

"Thanks."

I said as I turned to run after the rest of them.

"Just don't go dying on us, ok?"

Squall called to me as I turned the corner. I had ran for a while, not stopping to fight any of the heartless that chased me until I final reached Tyler, Midna and the rest of them. They were stopped in the room were you fight Xibar by dozens of heartless. There would have been more, but they couldn't fit. I jumped into the air, cutting away at the heartless that had tried to catch me in midair. I landed behind Tyler.

"So what's the deal? Why haven't we broken through yet?"

I said to Tyler who threw his key blade at the exit, clearing a path. But the path was almost instantly blocked by even more heartless.

"That's why."

Tyler said as he summoned his key blade back and continued to fight the heartless. They just wouldn't stop poring into the room. Keeping enough room for us to fight was all we could do.

"Guys, get near me."

Tyler said to every one and we all surrounded him. And as we did Tyler raised a fire dome, surrounding us. But it was not able to keep out all the heartless.

"What's this about Tyler?"

I asked.

"This is going nowhere fast. I'm doing this so you guys can come up with a plan. But could you hurry? I can't keep this up forever."

Tyler said as he focused on keeping the barrier up.

"Well we're not getting out without fighting, that's for sure... Hm, anyone got any bright ideas? Midna, how 'bout you?"

I said out loud as we fought off the Heartless that made it through the fire. But no one had any ideas.

"Well it doesn't look like were going to make it out of this… Sorry guys."

I said feebly.

"Startux can you take us back to your world?"

Midna said obviously, knowing we had run out of choices. But I shook my head and said.

"No, I've tried that already. They weren't bluffing when they said we couldn't leave… but you still can. You can still save yourself by going back in my shadow."

But Midna interrupted me before I could go on.

"Shut up. I would never leave you guys behind. If you guys are going down I'm going with you, got that? Now we have to think of a way out before Tyler's fire wall fails."

But at that, no sooner had she said it than did Tyler fall to one knee and the barrier started to fade.

"Sorry guys I can't."

But by the time he started to say,

"Keep this up."

The barrier fell completely and there we stood ready for are last stand.

"Ready guys? Lets go out with a bang!"

I said as I prepared to charge. Just as the Heartless were nearly on us a blinding flash came in through the doorway making us shield are eyes.

"What's all this lets go out with a bang crap? You guys aren't giving up already are you?"

It was Riku. Not Ansem Riku, but Riku. Riku and he the king. They entire room was cleared of heartless and the black smoke that coated the ground earlier. For some reason the heartless weren't coming out of the doors like they had before… yet.

"You can never loose when you have friends."

Mickey said in an awkwardly bright attitude.

"Riku it's you!"

Sora said running up to him giving him a hug. Suddenly out came a bang as the door we entered from was cracked open by another swarm of heartless. Riku and the king jumped toward them and told us

"Startux, Midna, Xetryl, its up to you. There's a barrier that won't let any one but you three through it up ahead, so it's up to you to end this. Hurry, the barrier is at the top. We will hold them here. The rest of the way should be clear."

We didn't need to be told twice. We started to run up the rest of the castle and soon found the barrier that only we could pass through. I pushed through with no trouble and Tyler and Midna followed me. We looked around, ready to be ambushed, but the top of the tower was empty except for the giant door.

"I guess they're in there."

I said, looking at the looming door.

"Are you ready guys?"

I said turning to them.

"You know it. Eee hee."

Midna said with an evil grin.

"Let's go."

Tyler said with a nod. I smiled and turned to the door getting ready to kick it down and said.

"All right then. Let's get this party started."

But soon as the words left my mouth I stopped.

"Stuart… No. Just no."

Tyler said as he shook his head and Midna just rolled her eyes.

"But… It sounds cool when Dante said it. Any way, let's go. We need to finish this."

I said, walking through the door. It was a narrow street that led to a cliff that dropped off hundreds of feet. My eyes rose up to see Duma and Zephon. They were floating above the cliff edge. When they spoke, their voices echoed through the street and seemed to come from everywhere.

"So it seems that you have made it to us after all."

Zephon said as his voice echoed.

"Good, now we will get to have some fun."

Duma said with a snide tone.

"What do you mean by fun, I never realized getting your ass kicked was fun."

Tyler said mockingly.

"What? How dare you, you miserable insect! How dare you mock me?"

Duma said, obviously hating the fact that we showed no fear, but before he could do anything Zephon grabbed his shoulder and said.

"Duma remain calm, there's no need to get so flustered over them. Soon we shall have the power to leave and you can get your vengeance by killing their families."

But it did nothing to calm Duma down who replied,

"Don't tell me to calm down, Zephon. If you don't care that these miserable worms mock you then fine. But I will not stand for it. I am going to tear them apart."

But we just started to snicker as they started to fight with each other.

"What's so funny?"

Duma said as his anger rose.

"You sound like an old married couple. But don't worry, I'm sure you two will sort this out and make up later."

Tyler said wanting to antagonize him even more.

"I will crush you like bugs!"

Duma said as he made the building fall around us. We were ready we ran through the street cutting through the pieces of building that fell around us. We had made it to a clearing, not too far from the edge of the cliff. We were fine, but the way back was blocked by tones of rubble. Tyler changed into valor form and Midna drew her blades. Duma and Zephon were fighting with each other when we got there.

"Zephon, since you seem so content with letting them walk all over you, you will stay out of this fight. I will take care of them my self and you will stay away and watch. Do you understand me?"

Duma said, now furious with Zephon.

"Fine. Whatever you say. But let's not forget who is created who, shall we?"

Zephon said calmly as he floated off into the distance to get a good vantage point. I started to say something witty but was soon stopped by a crashing building that was sent towards me by Duma. He had made all the crushed buildings rise up and encircle us. I changed to Devil trigger and pulled out Alastor, pointing it at Duma with a wide grin. He sent more buildings toward us, but they moved too slowly to hit us. I jumped from one to another getting closer and closer to Duma, until I was right on top of him. I jumped straight down at him attempting to cut him down the middle but he raised his claymore stopping the blade.

The force of the blow sent him to the ground, making a crater. I landed in the crater with him, but he didn't seem to be affected by my attack. He swung his claymore but I parried it just enough to save my life, but enough to get knocked back into one of the fallen buildings. The force of the blow sent Alastor flying into a wall. Tyler jumped from his building, flying straight at him with his key blades out in front, spinning like propellers. He looked like a comet flying at Duma covered in silvery flames.

Tyler and Duma seemed to be evenly matched, for each attack one made the other counter. When Tyler cut through Dumas chest, or so he thought, a split second Tyler let down his guard Duma hit him, sending him sliding on his head nearly off of the cliff. Midna came at him everything she had, but every time a spell seemed to make contact, he would shake it off. He through his claymore at Midna.

"Reflega!"

I said as I shot the spell at her, just making it in time to save her, although the force from the claymore sent Midna flying towards the edge of the cliff. Tyler acting fast and jumped, catching her just before she fell off. I ran straight at Duma, who seemed smug. I shot a web directly behind me onto Alastors handle, removing it from the wall and sending it soaring behind me. I jumped and let go of my web, having my sword fly straight into his chest. He stumbled backwards and fell.

"You did it."

Tyler said.

"That's what he gets for messing with us."

Midna said as Tyler set her down. I walked over to Duma's body and pulled out my sword, pointing it at Zephon who hadn't moved from his spot, which concerned me. Before my spider sense even had a chance to go off I looked back at Duma as he grabbed my leg and threw me right back into the building. I watched Tyler and Midna as I tried to get out of the rubble and as they went right back in the fight. But nothing they seemed to do could stop him. He grabbed Midna by the throat and pinned Tyler down with his claymore having the two spikes at the end of it nailing him to the ground. I looked at them helplessly.

"Hahahahaha! Not so confident now, are you? You really thought you could beat me?"

Duma said, barely containing his glee.

"Let them go you bastard! Take me instead."

I said as he broke out in maniacal laughter.

"Let them go!"

I couldn't take it, so I charged him. But he held Midna in front of him, which made me stop and he kicked me back.

"Don't you worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I will get you just your turn, but first, who should I kill? The pretty girl or the smart ass?"

He said as he dug the spikes deeper into Tyler's shoulder making him scream out in pain, but Duma's face lit up like a child at Christmas

"I know what I should do. How about I let you decide who dies. If you do, I'll let one of them live. Or you could save yourself and run. I don't really care, we only need two of you. So… who will it be?"

Duma said his grin growing even wider.

"Don't do it Stuart!"

Tyler said as he screamed in pain.

"Don't listen to him."

Midna said, gasping for air. I didn't know what to do, but I wouldn't pick one of my friends to die.

"Let them go, take me instead."

I pleaded, but only to have him laugh in my face.

"No, we need you alive. Now choose who will die and who will become my new body."

Duma said, his malevolence growing with every word.

"New body? What do you mean new body? You mean your going to…?"

I said now realizing why they didn't kill Tyler and Midna when they had them in the first place.

"That's right. We use your bodies like portals. Or if we are given enough time to corrupt the story we can get out that way, but it's always so much more satisfying to take someone's body."

And as he saw my expression he said,

"How doe's it feel to be the reason your friends die? Hahahahaha! It seems that I will have to choose for you. Let's see well this one is damaged already and I particularly don't like him, so I think it will be this one. Now witness as I kill your friend!"

It felt like my head was about to explode.

"Speaking of safety, you really shouldn't bring any one with you or even tell them that you have this power. You could lose them in the story or even get them killed and it will be your fault."

I could hear the hooded man say to me in my head. My body filled with rage at what I had done by bringing my friend with me. My half-devil blood boiled, burning through my veins like fire. I wasn't going to let my friends die because of me. I suddenly lost all control and power surged through my entire body. As Duma raised his claymore to perform a coupe de' grace on Tyler, I shot at him with such speed and force I knocked him through multiple buildings.

My body gave off a red glow from this new power. I had no idea where this power was coming from, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to save my friends no matter what the cost. I was above Tyler and Midna who had fallen on the floor. Tyler had two holes in his left shoulder that bled profusely and Midna was laying on the ground gasping for air.

"How dare you touch me?"

Duma said as he emerged from the rubble, his eyes glowing yellow. I looked at him and in an instant I had him by the throat, his feet dangling and kicking, trying to pry my fingers away. They were digging into his neck, not letting him take a single breath of air. I looked at Siax and could almost see through him. Inside his body was something moving, as if trying to break free. I thrust my hand into Siax's chest and pulled out the parasite that was Duma.

It was wearing an old cracked mask that showed one red eye that looked almost familiar. It had the upper body of a puppet, and where its legs would have been there was inky smoke. Ironically enough, it had wings like those of an angel. I dropped Siax and drew Ivory. The puppet squirmier as I put the barrel to its forehead

"Bye, bye."

Was the last thing it would ever hear. I shot one single hole through the mask and it went limp. I looked up at Zephon, who looked deadly calm with a hidden fear. But before I could even attempt to go for him, a man who looked almost human except for the pale skin and vampiric look appeared out of Xemnas and vanished. I was breathing deep and slow breaths as I turned back to the now dissolving body of Duma, and then to Tyler and Midna.

"You guys ok?"

I said dizzily. Midna was helping Tyler up, who was holding his shoulder. Then she said

"We're fine. Tyler's shoulder is healing already and I will be fine."

I looked up and said.

"Oh… good."

Then everything went black as I fell backwards, unconscious. I awoke to the smell of salt and the sound of waves crashing on a beach. I was in a small shack made of wood. I looked around the small shack that was lit by the sun.

"So you're up. You're such a lazy bum!"

Midna said as she leaned over my bed, looking down at me smiling.

"Hey Midna …What happened? Where are we?"

I said sitting up and rubbing my head.

"You went berserk after Duma attacked us and you tore something out of him and killed it, but Zephon got away. After that, you made sure we were ok, then you passed out and Tyler and I had to kill Siax and Xemnas, who regained their bodies."

Midna said as she recalled the past events.

"Oh ya, so are you feeling ok?"

But before she could answer me, the door opened and in walked Tyler, Riku, Sora and Kairi.

"Finally your up! I was wondering how long it would take."

Tyler said as he walked in. At the sight of Kairi I knew where I was Destiny Island.

"How long was I out for?"

I asked, still drowsy.

"About three days. So how ya feelin'?"

Riku said, lightly punching my arm which helped to wake me up.

"Good?"

I said, but I was still tired and wanted to go home to rest in my own bed.

"So is any one going to introduce me?"

It was Kairi who had been standing there with a smile. I looked her with a smile as I started to get out of bed.

"Its ok. I know who you are Kairi, your Soras girlfriend."

I said teasingly to Sora.

"Hey, she's just my friend who happens to be a girl!"

Sora said at once in his defense, even though he was blushing.

"Wow Sora …You can do lots of things, but lying is not one of them. Anyways, where is everyone else?"

I said, trying to change the subject.

"Everyone has gone back to their own world after you guys defeated Xemnas all of the worlds went back to normal."

Answered Riku.

"I guess our work here is done then. I think its time we got home too."

I said not sure what to say.

"We can't leave yet, I still have to get something. I will be right back."

Tyler said as he bolted out of the shack.

"So you guys are going then? Too bad."

Sora said sadly.

"Ya we have been gone far too long and we need to get back, what it's been? Half a year now since we met?"

I said, trying not to think about what had to happen. We had to leave, but when we did it would be like we never were here so if we ever came back they wouldn't remember us. It was hard to keep that thought out because we had grown so close in the time we had been together.

"Oh I almost forgot, I found this and it's you… I think, but I guess it's for you."

Then Kairi held out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked at it and instantly I could tell what it was. It was a picture of Midna, Tyler and my self drawn by Namine. It made me smile and as I started to say thanks, but then Tyler burst in and said,

"Ok! Now we can go!"

With a giant grin on his face. He held a star shaped Paopu fruit in his arms.

"Who's that for?"

I asked, not sure what he was thinking.

"Um, we can all share it to see what it tastes like?"

Tyler said awkwardly so I ignored it.

"Ok, but before we leave I want one look around at this place."

I said as I got out of bed and walked out the door straight to the secret spot where I found all the cave paintings. I don't know what caused me to do this, but I wrote STM on the wall. I walked back out and saw everyone standing there.

"Will we ever see you again?"

Sora asked hopefully as Tyler and Midna walked to my side to face them.

"I don't really know."

I lied as the sadness filled me.

"It's like Squall said. No matter how far apart we are, we will always be together… As long as we think of each other."

And as Tyler said that, I walked up to Sora, Riku and Kairi and gave them hugs, not sure how I could just leave them. I turned to see Midna and Tyler doing the same.

"Well, I guess its time to go. See ya later."

I said as I grabbed Tyler and Midna and we went off back to my world.


End file.
